


I've Got a Good Feeling About This

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdy fanboys being nerdy fanboys</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Good Feeling About This

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame title, I just love the line it bastardizes.

Darren let himself into Chris’ apartment, hoping to surprise him. Chris wasn’t set to film that night, it was just a McKinley day on-set, and Darren had been left of early after a last-minute change to just shooting some scenes with the “new kids.” They’d both been busy lately (or, you know, always), but their recent batch of scenes together had just made Darren realize how much he missed Chris this year. So the moment he was free, he drove right to Chris’.  
He expected to find him writing, or maybe even trying to get Brian to walk with him on the treadmill (they’d discussed that the other day over the phone. “I don’t think you can take your cat on a walk, man.” “But he won’t follow the laser pointer anymore! And Ellen gave me all those cat work-out things, which means ELLEN DEGENERES thinks my cat is too fat!” “He won’t follow you outside. Stick him on the treadmill?” “… That’s either a ‘just-crazy-enough-to-work’ idea or the beginning of the story of how Brian murders me…”). Instead, he found Chris curled up on his couch, his laptop on his lap and his face buried in a pillow.

“Um, Chris?”

He looked up, his eyes red.

“Dare? What are you…?”

“I got off early, thought I’d surprise you. Shit, man, are you okay?”

Darren rushed over to him, sitting next to Chris and putting his arm around him.

Chris mumbled his reply into the pillow.

“Um, what was that?”

He peeked up a bit.

“’M fine.”

“Dude, have you been crying?!”

“… no?”

“Seriously, what happened?”

He grabbed the laptop from Chris, expecting to see some terrible article or e-mail, or even a word document. He laughed when he saw it was Chris’ Netflix.

“Downton Abbey?”

“Shut up! You know you love that show, too!”

“Yeah but… wait, is this season 3? I haven’t gotten a chance to watch it yet.”

“Yeah.”

“… Is it that bad?”

“…Yeah.”

Chris buried his head back in his pillow, shuffling out from under Darren’s arm.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me!” he yelled through the fabric.

“Hey man, I’m the guy that sobbed at the Legend of Korra finale, okay? No shame here.”

Chris peeked again.

“Good.” He glared a bit at Darren. “And don’t think you can hold this against me. I have so much more ammo against you.”

Darren quirked an eyebrow. “Oh really?”

Chris smirked. “Cinco de Mayo last year? That last party at Lea’s? The fact that you blamed Chord for that prank you pulled on Mark, or the time that you-“

Darren sat forward, covering Chris’ mouth with his hand.

“Right, got it, you own my ass forever.”

Chris pulled his hand away. “Fact.”

Darren rolled his eyes. “Anyway, let’s just work on cheering you up! Star Wars or Harry Potter?”

“I’m filming in the morning and you’re with Zach. So Star Wars, the marathon’s shorter.”

“Deal!”

Darren jumped up to grab the DVDs from Chris’ shelf. “You get the popcorn?”

Chris nodded, side-stepping past Brian as he stalked into the room.

“Your cat has good taste. He stayed away for the heart-wrenching British drama but came in just in time for some classic space heroism!”

“He’s a genius. My own little Chewbacca!” Chris called from his kitchen over the sound of the microwave.

When he came back with the bowl, Darren had already set up the couch with all the pillows and blankets he could find.

“We might as well be as comfortable as possible. Just in case you get a little too sad when Alderaan gets blown.”

“Me? I’m not the one who got choked up last time.”

“Millions of voices crying out, Colfer! If Obi-Wan wasn’t such a hardened badass, he’d’ve been sobbing then, too!”

Chris rolled his eyes affectionately, plopping down next to Darren, who immediately cuddled up against him. They placed the popcorn bowl on both of their laps as they re-situated themselves in the midst of their fort of pillows.

“Like our own cozy Endor treehouse. Except with Brian instead of Ewoks.” Chris motioned his head at the cat lazing beside them.

“Wait, I thought he was Chewie? And if so, does that make you Han Solo?”

Chris looked up, his head resting on Darren’s shoulder. “Obviously.”

“So who does that make me? Luke? No way.”

Chris laughed, kicking at Darren with their entwined legs.

“No, seriously!” Darren continued. “I’m totally roguish and charming! I’m a shoot-first kind of guy! Total Solo!”

“Keep this up, you will be ‘Solo.’”

“Chriiiiis!” Darren whined, pulling Chris into his arms and burying his face in his thick brown hair.

“Ah! Stop!” Chris squirmed, laughing. Darren pulled back slightly, resting his chin on Chris’ head.

“Do I win?”

“If you’re Han, who am I?”

“That’s obvious. Princess Lea.”

“Oh really?” Chris pulled back to glare.

“Totally! You’re both smart and diplomatic and badass. She’s like… the beating heart of the rebellion while Han’s a hot-shot hot-head! That’s why they’re so perfect together.”

Chris smiled, laying back into Darren’s arms.

“Hmm… And she’s a Disney princess now, y’know?”

Darren laughed. “You’re right, man. So you could be a Disney princess.”

“Always knew I was some kind of royalty.”

Chris grabbed the remote and pressed play, the sound of the 20th Century Fox music filling the apartment. He sighed, snuggling into Darren, who held him tightly.

“You’re a fucking prince, Colfer. Never forget it.”


End file.
